Princess Supreme
by Ashley Yulia Connor
Summary: un fic creado a partir de otro que me gusto


DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

Princess Supreme

En el cuarto de Serena, se encontraban durmiendo Luna y la princesa. Era una noche calurosa y Serena había dejado la ventana abierta, la luna resplandecía en lo alto, mas sin embargo una luz tenue se filtro al cuarto esquivando a Serena y tocando a Luna, que en sueños veía a la Reina Serenity…

-Luna quiero que convenzas a las scouts de ignorar a mi hija

-su majestad ¿a que se deba la orden?

- a que mi hija es una inmadura y al sentir el rechazo de sus seres queridos, la harán reflexionar y por lo tanto madurara

-¿que hay del príncipe?

-él también debe ignorarla

-lo hare

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que una Serena veía a Luna dormir y confiaba en que ignoraría esa orden…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luna despertó antes, como era su costumbre y vio el rostro apacible y tranquilo de Serena, se maldijo y se fue…

En el templo Rei barría las hojas, cuando ve llegar a Luna…

-buenos días Luna

Buenos días Rei

-¿a que se debe tu visita?

-Rei necesito que te comuniques con las scouts, llama también al príncipe

-¿ocurre algo?

-se los explicare cuando lleguen todos

-bien

Sin decir mas Rei saco su móvil y empezó a marcar…Serena ya se encontraba despierta y veía su habitación, sabia que ese día seria diferente a los anteriores…asi que se alisto, su padre había sido ascendido como reportero principal en Alemania…

Mientras con Rei, ya todas estaban reunidas…Michiru iba con su novio, hace un año termino con Haruka y Haruka iba sola…

-chicos, por ordenes de la reina, quiero que ignoren a Serena, debe madurar

-asi será (todos excepto Haruka)

-y también… (Interrumpida por un cel.)

-lo siento… (Contestando)¡Serena! ¿Que pasa?... ¿mi hermana?...Alice ¿Qué haces en casa de Serena?...oh, fuiste ayudarle con la mudanza…ok, nos vemos en una hora… (Colgando)

Todas veían como Haruka se iba, sin decir nada más…

-que extraño

-No me dijo que nos íbamos "triste"

-Luna ¿no sabias?

-nadie sabia

* * *

En casa de Serena…Haruka le comentaba lo ocurrido a serena, quien lloraba desconsoladamente…

-Serena, lo siento "apenada"

-no te preocupes Ruka, ya sabia que pasaría, solo que tenia esperanza de que no pasara (limpiándose las lagrimas)

-te entiendo Serena

-sabes, hace mucho que no me dices princesa

-será porque desde que termino mi relación con Michiru, nos acercamos mas

-puedo pedirte un favor

-claro

-quiero que me lleves al templo

-¿estas segura?

-si

-tengo una idea mándales a todas una carta, se las pasamos a dejar a cada una de sus casa y nos vamos, solo tu y yo "sonriendo"

-es buena idea

Serena saco unas hojas y comenzó a escribir, mientras que Haruka le explicaba la situación a su hermana y a los padres de Serena…

-mi hija será inmadura, pero no se merece que le hagan eso

- lo se, por eso me la llevo antes, asi buscamos una casa y se acopla

-nosotros nos haremos los preocupados y esa gente pagara por querer dañar a mi niña

-nos iremos a Londres, Sammy también puede venir

-te lo agradezco Haruka, pero seria mejor que llegaran ustedes primero

-bien, aun asi mi familia estará al pendiente de que ustedes pasen una estadía agradable en Alemania, mi hermana se quede para ayudarle en lo que pueda

-gracias

-descuiden señores, sé que Ruka puede ser impulsivo debes en cuando, pero es muy responsable

-le tenemos mucha confianza a todos

En eso…

-Ruka, ya termine vamos a dejarlas en las casas de las chicas

-claro Serena, después de eso tomamos el primer avión rumbo a Londres

-Serena ¿llevas todo lo necesario?

-si mama

-bien metamos ese equipaje al coche

Serena empezó a repartir las cartas por todas las casas de las scouts y dejo a Darien para el final, llegaron al aeropuerto y se despidieron de los papa de serena, habían quedado que seria una actuación para hacerlas sentir mal….

Cuando las scouts llegaron a su casa, encontraron las cartas y alarmadas todas fueron a la casa de Serena…Darien fue el primero en llegar y sin tocar entro corriendo…

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿y con este pensaba casarse mi hija? Que mala educación

-Sammy ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

-que te importa

-dios, dime donde esta

-cállate, soporte tu presencia en esta casa por años y ahora que mi hija no esta no te tolerare,

-cariño, las chicas están detrás de él, seria educado que pasáramos a la sala

Las chicas pasaron junto a Darien a la sala, estaban preocupados por que serena había sido muy duro con ellos…

* * *

A mis scouts

Creí que yo era su princesa, que no era necesario que me ignoraran, pero ustedes toman las riendas de su destino, yo ya decidí hacer el mio lejos de Japón, sobre todo lejos de traidores y buenos para nada.

Buscare sailors que me sean leales y que no sean estúpidas y piensen antes de morir, al menos se que Ruka me aprecia mas que ustedes…

Atte.

_Serena Tsukino_

* * *

Príncipe

Al menos yo sé que me amaste en la otra vida, pero ahora sé que lo haces por que no te queda otra, asi que ahí muere, se acabó, ya no necesito alguien asi…

Atte. _Serena Tsukino_

* * *

_espero que les guste este fic...  
_


End file.
